


Adding Another

by Marina_Raven



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, Feysand pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-10 11:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14736044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marina_Raven/pseuds/Marina_Raven
Summary: After years of hoping, their dream is finally answered. Now all Feyre has to do is figure out how to tell her mate the good news.





	Adding Another

“Are you sure?” I asked.

“I am positive,” Madja said, a small smile playing on her lips. 

“It’s just that -”

“My lady, I have been doing this for centuries,” she said firmly. “I recognized the symptoms immediately. There is no doubt in my mind. You are with child.” 

I stared at her in silence, trying to process what she had said. Child. There was a child inside of me. My child. Rhysand’s child. Our child. Madja had just confirmed what I had suspected for weeks. At first, I had written off the signs as something trivial. I was sore from training. I was having trouble sleeping due the stress of running a court. I was vomiting because I had come down with some illness. Eventually, I began to suspect that these symptoms were indicating something else. Rather than share my thoughts with Rhysand, I had hidden it from him until I could be sure that my suspicions were correct. I did not want him to be disappointed if I was wrong. However, it turns out my suspicions were right. I was pregnant. 

“Are you upset, my lady?” Madja asked, concern shining in her brown eyes.

“No, not at all,” I said. “I think I’m in shock.” For so long, Rhysand and I had hoped for this. We dreamed of growing our family. Now that our dream had become a reality, I could hardly believe it. It almost seemed too good to be true. 

“Well, let me offer my congratulations, my lady. A child is a precious thing. The entire city will rejoice when you share the news. And I am sure the High Lord will be happy as well.”

“Yes,” I muttered. “He will be.” I knew that Rhys wanted a child as much as I did. However, he had been much more patient than I could ever be. We will have a child when the time is right, Feyre darling, he assured me time and time again when I began to doubt that it would ever happen. Rhysand was unshakable in his belief and I had faith that he was right, if only because he hated being proven wrong. It seems that our faith was finally being rewarded and I was to gain a new title. High Lady of the Night Court. Cursebreaker. Defender of the Rainbow. Mother. I smiled and placed my hands against my stomach. Now I just had to figure out one small thing.

How in the world was I going to tell Rhysand? 

***  
Velaris at dusk was one of my favorite views. I stood on the balcony, the city spread out before me. The light of the setting sun was reflecting off the Sidra. I could see the people in the streets happily going from one place to the next. Peace. That is what this was. What we had fought so hard to attain. For Prythian, for the mortal lands, for our people, and for our family. I rested a hand against my stomach and smiled. 

“If you want something nice to stare at, you should turn around,” a voice drawled from behind me. I jumped a little in surprise and quickly dropped my hands. Instead of facing him I kept my eyes on the city, ignoring the male behind me. I heard footsteps walking towards me before I felt arms wrap around my waist. I leaned back into Rhysand’s warmth and closed my eyes.

“Hello, Feyre darling,” said Rhysand, pressing a kiss to the top of my head. 

“Hello, Rhysie,” I replied with a smirk on my face. Rhys huffed at the nickname and I chuckled. He spun me around to face him. His eyes landed on my face and his brows furrowed. He cocked his head to the side and continued to stare at me in silence. 

“What’s that face for?” I asked him.

“I was wondering what is it that has you glowing,” he replied.

I went still. Was it possible that he already knew? No, it couldn’t be. I had been so careful, trying to hide it from him until I could tell him myself. “I think that particular power came from the Day Court,” I said nervously.

He shook his head at me. “That’s not what I meant. This is not a reflection of your powers. It’s a different kind of glow.”

I shrugged as nonchalantly as possible and turned back to face Velaris. He stepped up beside me and together we admired the city that we both loved. We stood in silence for several minutes as I tried to work up the courage to tell him the news. It wasn’t that I was afraid of his reaction. I just wanted the moment to be perfect. I had spent the better part of the day trying to figure out the best way to tell him. I had come up when nothing, so I guess I would just have to wing it. 

“Cassian once said that he and you taught young Illyrians how to fly,” I said tentatively. Rhys nodded, watching me closely. I cleared my throat and went on. “I was wondering if you ever had to teach someone how to walk.”

He looked at me in confusion.“Um, no, I don’t think I have.Why are you asking?”  
I sighed in frustration. This was not going the way I thought it would. “Well, it looks like we’ll both have to prepare then, even if that is still years away.”

Rhys looked even more confused now. “I’m not sure what you mean, Feyre. Who are we supposed to be teaching how to walk?”

“We haven’t met them yet, Rhys,” I said, placing my hands on my stomach. “They won’t be here for about another seven of eights months.”

Rhysand’s eyes went to where my hands were cradling my stomach. He froze. I watched the different emotions play across his face. Shock. Hope. Disbelief. Joy. Finally, he raised his gaze to meet my own.

“Are you sure?” he whispered. I nodded, smiling slightly. “I need you to say the words, Feyre.”

I grinned at him, unable to help myself. “I am pregnant, Rhysand. We’re going to have a child.”

For a while he just stood there, seemingly frozen in place. Then we were in the air. I screamed in shock as Rhysand soared into the sky with me in his arms. I felt his body shaking against mine. I craned my neck to look at him and saw that he was laughing, delight shining in his violet eyes. I laughed with him.We sailed over the city for an immeasurable amount of time, too caught up in our joy to come back down. 

Eventually, Rhysand lands back on the balcony. Before I could say a word, he had dropped to his knees before me. I look down at him as he tenderly caresses my stomach. I run my fingers through his dark hair, watching as his presses a kiss to my stomach. He stands to his feet and takes me in his arms. I lay my head against his chest and listen to his heartbeat. We stand like that for several long moments, content to just be near each other. 

After some time, Rhys pulls away from me. I look up at him and almost lose my breath. The light shining in those star-flecked eyes, the pure joy radiating from him puts any glow I could possibly conjure to shame. In all our years together, rarely have I seen him as elated as he is right now.

“Thank you, Feyre,” he says. “For this gift.”

Instead of replying, I take his hand and rest it against my stomach. Together, we cradle our child that grows inside me, the gift that we had fought for, the dream that at last was answered.


End file.
